Nothing you can Do
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: A lunch date with Greg and Nick goes horribly wrong  GregNick slashWARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


He closed the folders and zipped up the remainder of the evidence baggies

that sat on the table in front of him. 32 year old Greg Sanders glanced at

the clock in front of him and placed everything in a medium red and white

box.

'Sera McGowan' was labeled on it. Him, Nick, and, Warrick had been working for three days

on the case of a 16 year old girl, who was stabbed to death by her best friend.

Glancing back at the clock, Greg smiled. 1:20. It was this day in paticular,Greg and

Nick had the same lunch break. He had planned to ask him out, not as a date, but

friends.

He had liked Nick for a long long time and had finally decided to move things up.

Placing the lid on Sera's evidence box, he placed it onto a shelf where many other boxes

were placed alike. He tore off his rubber gloves, and shot them in the garbage, he also took off

both his glasses and lab coat, and placed them together on a coat rack. He bolted out of

the lab, and ran over to where he might find Nick.

Running down the hall, Greg managed to find Nick, on his way out for lunch.

''Nick!''

He turned around and smiled at the younger blonde.

''Hey Greggo. What's up?''

Catching up to him, he was almost out of breath.

''Nothing..Just wondering if you,uh, wanted to have lunch together..I mean as friends and all,''

The couple walked together down the hallway, Nick pondering the question.

''Sure. As long as your buying.''

Greg stopped dead. Nick continued walking, and Greg managed a smile.

''Yeah, Im buying,''

He broke into a jog and caught back up to him.

''Where to?''

He continued, still smiling.

''Hmm..''

He smiled too, in front of Greg, He knew that Greg liked him, it was obvious to anyone, and Nick had liked him too, though he would never admit it.

''Well, there is a new Japanese place that just opened downtown, a friend of mine said it was really good,''

Greg nodded, unanble to get rid of the grin.

''You like Japanese, Greg?''

He nodded,

''Yeah, love it,''

He turned around, before walking into his office,

''Great, I'll be out in a second,''

Greg nodded again, and watched as he walked into his office and cleaned up what he had left laying around.

It was only a matter if time before they were downtown and parked in front of a small resturant, _Sakura-chi_.

It was a small place, only enough for maybe 30 people or so. Nick and Greg had taken a small two seater

table by the back window, facing a small river in the back. Nick had ordered a small plate of fresh sushi with salmon

sauce, while Greg had ordered a large bowl of Ramen noodles and pork. The two had talked and laughed over

their meals, and when other people looked at them like two annoying kids, they just laughed more.

When they were done, Greg paid the bill of 230.01, and they walked over to the Denali parked

across the street.

Walking across the street a black car spun around the corner, at almost 80mph. The car drove past Nick and Greg and a gun barrel was pushed through the window. It automatically began firing, and everyone ducked, ran and screamed for their lives. As soon as the shooting had begun the window rolled back up and the car dissappeared. Nick got up from the ducking position that he had placed himslef in and looked around for Greg. He was standing up against a wall, panic stricken.

''You ok Greg?''

Nick said looking around for anyone who might be hurt. No one (miraculously) was hurt.

''N-Nick...!''

Greg said rather shakily. Nick turned around smiling uneasily,

''What is it Greg?''

The young bonde was in pure shock. Beads of sweat ran down his face that was becomming increasingly pale.

Nick walked over to him concerned and worried beyond all reason,

''Greg what's wrong?''

He moved his hand from his blank white t-shirt, revealing a puncture wound in his chest and a thick trail of blood

down his mid chest. Nick's eyes widened in fear for his young crush, and he ran over to him just as he began to fall.

He caught him just in time and lay him down slowly,

''SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!''

A nearby man noticed Greg bleeding on the floor and immediatley pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911.

Nick pressed his hand against Greg's bleeding chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked down at Greg,

''Hold on Greg, just hold on,''

Greg nodded, shaking now, his sight became a blurry, little by little. Memories began to flash before him, and it wasen't long before he was smiling painfully,

''N-Nick..''

He said shortly, his breath was becomming harder to grasp. Nick looked down at him, terrified at what he might hear next,

''What is it buddy?''

''Nick..I..I love you..''

Tears formed in Nicks eyes, and he shook his head,

''Just hold on Greggo, don't talk ok..''

Greg nodded painfully but went against his orders,

''Nick..Nick, am I going to die?''

Nick shook his head, looking down at Greg, who was now bleeding out from the mouth.

''No Greg..Just hold on for me okay?''

Greg laughed a little, blood falling from the corner of his mouth. The sound of the sirens and the taste of blood was all he remembered before closing his eyes

A/N I know that I have alot to finish, but I have alot of crap on my laptop that I need off, and this was one of them..Please Review


End file.
